Robotic systems may be used for applications involving material handling, welding, assembly, dispensing, and fabrication, among others. Over time, the manner in which these robotic systems operate is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, and more intuitive. As robotic systems become increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life, the need for systems that provide for intuitive object design in the process of robotic system fabrication becomes apparent. Therefore, a demand for such systems has helped open up a field of innovation in projection techniques, sensing techniques, as well as object design and fabrication techniques.